lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacket
Jacket is a peculiar Stray who has the ability to transform parts of his body into crystallized ether. His body is currently stuck in a material form, unable to turn invisible. It is believed that this "situation" was caused by a run-in with Lanette Hindfell's powers. Name Soon after arriving in Pebbleton, Jacket unwittingly made an urban legend out of himself from the few times he was spotted. As Strays are without names, his moniker comes from the title of the urban legend he spawned: The Phantom Jacket of Pebbleton. After bonding with the Crosser Mirto, Jacket was allowed to keep this name, on account of Mirto not being creative enough to come up with a name that satisfied the picky Stray. Appearance Jacket is an example of a Stray whose appearance is not necessarily human. He is an eery-looking figure with tar-black skin, dark blue hair, and long, mule-like ears. Perhaps the most striking feature of the Stray would be his face; it appears as though he is wearing a white mask, but it is capable of organic expressions just like a real face. The mask is also seemingly impossible to remove, and is the only part of his body that Jacket cannot transform with his powers. A single, glowing, yellow "eye" shines from behind the right socket. When Jacket is knocked out or becomes unconscious, the mask reverts to an expressionless poker-face and his glowing eye dims to black. The mask cracks and shatters when damaged, but repairs itself over time. Lanette has commented that although the mask remains rigid and sturdy even while forming expressions, it is warm to the touch, just like living tissue. Both his face and his mask are actually ancient ethereal artifacts known as Fragments. His eye is called The Right Eye of Baphomet, and his mask The Mind of Baphomet. Together, they possess the power to turn ethereal things into material objects. It is because of these artifacts that Jacket possesses a physical body. Many forces at work desire the power that the Fragments hold, and seek to capture him for their own ends. It is not known how Jacket came to be the host of the Fragments as according to him, he always looked the way he did, meaning that he's possessed his eye and mask ever since his birth as a Stray. Jacket prefers to wear contemporary clothing in order to appear a little more human-like and less threatening. Prior to the incident in Act 3, Jacket's clothing of choice was a bright-yellow sports jacket and a shabby, grey cabbie hat. After his defeat at the hands Cyanate and subsequent recovery, he was given a leather parka with a fur-lined collar and a pair of navy blue pants by Hailey to wear, as she couldn't stand him running around looking naked. Personality Jacket is hot-blooded and boisterous, prefering to let his fists do the talking. He tends to act without thinking, which, combined with his rowdiness, often leads to him either getting hurt or even knocked out. He also seems to have nightmarishly bad luck, whether its being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or having one-in-a-million chances of things going awry for him just happen to come true. He's practically Murphy's Law incarnate. Despite his outward appearance and toughguy attitude, Jacket has the mental age of a young, adolescent male. There are times where he is naive and overconfident, and then there are instances when he doubts his own capabilities, even when he has what it takes to rise to the challenge. He sometimes has trouble understanding abstract concepts, and often fails to grasp the meaning behind complicated vocabularly or euphemisms. Although many are quick to assume him an idiot, that's not completely true. Jacket's not dumb; he's really just a kid. Following the events of Act 3, and his encounter with Cyanate, Jacket seems to have wisened up a little and thinks through the possible consequences before acting. Jacket has an obvious complex about his physical appearance. Looking the way he does, most people have a tendency to assumed him something malevolent at first glance, especially because of his close resemblance to the monstrous Blights. This problem causes Jacket to be very wary of his impression on others. He struggles a lot with his own humanity, and sometimes gets upset when people accuse him of being abnormal. The Stray attempts to counter this problem by wearing human clothing, but to little avail. Due to his many issues, the select few that Jacket does manage to form a positive relationship with immediately become invaluable people to him. He treasures those rare bonds above his own well being, and would not spare a second thought before throwing himself in harm's, or even death's way to protect those he cares about. Because of his willingness to place himself against danger for the sake of others, there is an on-going theme that parallels him to the role of a knight. Jacket even refers to his Crosser Mirto as "Princess", although only jokingly. Powers Jacket is a unique Stray in that he does not have the ability of form conversion. Instead, he relies on his finesse for shapeshifting, directly congealing his own ether into a variety of shapes and forms to maneuver or attack. Steady State - The Mind Jacket's mask-like face is actually an ethereal artifact called The Mind of Baphomet. Certain other characters refer to this as the Fragment. It is what enables his body to be maintained at a solid, stable state. It is still composed of ether, but unlike regular Strays he does not wither away by performing mundane actions, nor does he necessarily need to expend his vitality in order to use his abilities. In a nutshell, as long as Jacket can keep the ether he has attached to his body, it will not go to waste, even if he shapeshifts. However, as soon as any part of him becomes damaged in any way, it will quickly "bleed" to a black, tar-like substance and disintegrate into to the air as dark mist. At the same time, Jacket completely lacks an over limit of any sort, meaning the only ether he has at his disposal is that which directly makes up his body. It also takes Jacket longer to regenerate than normal Strays if he is without the aid of a facilitating source such as a Crosser partner. Ether Crystallization - The Right Eye Jacket's lone, yellow eye is another ethereal artifact called The Right Eye of Baphomet. Instead of a form conversion power like regular Strays possess, Jacket directly crystallizes the ether that makes up his body. He is able to fully control the density as well as the shape of the solidified ether. Because of this, even though his body is physical, he can freely alter his shape by manipulating the structure and makeup of his own body. When Jacket prepares to shapeshift, his body disperses into a loose network of amorphous fibers before melding back together into a new form. He freely harden his exterior into a sturdy, armor-like carapace, or produce extend thin, flexible tendrils that can extend to grasp objects. He can also transform his appendages into any number shapes, from tools to weapons, and even pointless models. Like the rest of his body, Jacket's transformations both affected, and are affected by material and ethereal forces. The only exception to his powers seems to be his mask; it is the only thing he cannot transform. Panzer-Tech Ether Tank Not an ability, but rather an equipment. Originally a backup battery charger for Panzer weaponry, this device was modified by Hailey Geminesca and attached to Jacket's chest via a rather painful-looking process. The Ether Tank constantly absorbs neutral ether in the environment faster than the average Stray is able to do by themselves. It then stores the extra supply of ether until Jacket needs it (which is quite often). Aside from functioning as what is essentially an extra lifeline, the ether absorption process produces a cloud of neutral energy that provides a low-grade cover from ether-sensitive beings. That doesn't stop him from standing out physically, though. It seem it is possible to "load" the device with specific forms of ether. The ramifications of this have not yet been seen. Mini-Jacket Jacket is able to expel a large portion of his body, transforming into a smaller and more convenient form of himself. This requires him to shed a dangerous amount of Ether, so it is not very safe for him to do so unless he has an ample backup supply, like a Crosser bond. While transformed, he resembles a miniature version of himself, though Mirto commented that he looks a lot more like a small imp or mouse. Moves }} Relationships Like all Strays, Jacket cannot remember much about his previous life as a human, but he has encountered numerous characters post-mortem: Lanette Hindfell Jacket had his first meeting with Lanette in the middle of a park at night, when he attacked her out of nowhere, appearing to have been out of his mind. However, he does not remember this encounter, and instead thinks that they first met at a junk yard, where she declared him a villain and proceeded to attempt to "vanquish" him. Jacket ran, and Lanette gave chase, resulting in a hectic game of cat and mouse that lasted an entire duration of four months before the two both ended up in Pebbleton. As of the end of Act 2, the two have resolved their differences and misunderstandings, although they still share a bumpy love-hate relationship similar to that of bickering friends or siblings. Jacket has no qualms about taking every opportunity to make fun of the girl, and she does not spare him any mercy of the sort, either. During Act 4, Lanette helped Jacket come to terms with his defeat at the hands of Cyanate, and his inability to protect those he cares about from danger. He is currently living with the girl and her personal bodyguard Lin in a luxurious mobile home that Lanette calls her "secret base". Despite being incredibly annoyed by Lanette's constantly hyperactive and overbearing nature, Jacket considers her one of his much treasured bonds, and would not hesitate to step between her and any harm that would befall her. Although neither of them would openly admit it, they share a strong, mutual trust that is somehow made stronger by their strange history with each other. Lanette refers to this relationship as the partnership between a hero and a villain, and claims that the stories featuring such cooperation are the most exciting ones. Both of them are perfectly aware just how strong the other can be. While he still never fails to bring up all the pain and suffering she's caused him for the sole purpose of spiting her, he is grateful for her reaching out a hand when he needed it most. Mirto Mirto is the Crosser who has bonded with Jacket, an act of desperation the two performed to save themselves from the monstrous Train. The bond enabled him to fend the train off long enough for the two to get to safety. Despite the contract's terms being that the duo cooperate until their mutual safety is assured, Jacket opted to stay bonded to Mirto, as he felt guilty for inadvertently leading the Train to her in the first place. Though he constantly worries about Mirto's safety, Jacket tries to mask his concern with a sarcastic attitude in front of the girl, teasing her often and calling her "Princess" as a nickname, much to her chagrin. During the events of Act 3 he became separated from Mirto after failing to protect her and an unconscious Lanette from an assault by Cyanate and Feradine, even at the near cost of his own existence. Though Jacket eventually healed from his wounds, he became despondent, not only at his own inability, but also because it was his presence that ultimate put Mirto in danger's way. His guilt was so deep that the Stray nearly succumbed to corruption and transformed into a Blight, an event that was only barely avoided due to the intervention of M and Sophia. Although he has come to terms with his own self-doubt, Jacket still bears apprehension about reuniting with Mirto, as he fears his presence may only serve to cause to put her in further danger. Despite their back and forth interactions, the Jacket and Mirto share something of a deep platonic bond. For the Stray, Mirto was the first person who accepted him for who he was, and he considers the time he spent with her as the first instance he truly felt like a person, instead of a thing that others despised. Of all the relationships that Jacket has formed since becoming a Stray, Mirto is without a doubt the one who is the most important to him. Above all else, he aims to be stronger in order to become a person whom she can depend on, and a knight who can protect her no matter what. Sophia/ Oriole Jacket first met Sophia during the beginning of Act 1 when he lost his hat. The young Stray girl had picked it up, and soon returned it to its owner. Sophia's cheeriness despite Jacket's appearance led him to view her as someone important... a younger sibling of sorts. Makoto Jacket and Makoto have someone formed a kind of rivalry between themselves. Jacket first met Makoto while the latter was talking a walk with Sophia in order to find her Crosser, Martin. He is annoyed by Makoto's blunt and cynical attitude, and dislikes how close Sophia is to him. He makes it a point to never address M by his actual name, but rather uses a slew of condescending labels, such as "Hooded Moron", "Hood-Wearing Jerk", "Hoodie-Loving Asshole", "Douchebag With The Hood Fetish"... you get the picture. However, as much as the guy rubs him the wrong, and everything that comes out of his mouth only serves to tick Jacket off, he would begrudgingly admit that even M is among those he sees as a friends. Although he wouldn't go as far as to tear his arm off for the guy, in a pinch, you'll bet Jacket will have his back. Maybe a few seconds, give-or-take... just to be fashionably late. It is interesting to note that Makoto and Jacket naturally clash in several aspects: Makoto's aura is white while Jacket's is black, Makoto prefers to avoid conflicts while Jacket leaps fist-first into fights, Makoto is a down-to-earth straight man while Jacket purposely acts over-the-top. Cyanate Jacket suffered a humiliating defeat at Cyanate's hands during Act 3, and was even forced to sever his bond with Mirto in an attempt to spare her from his wrath (a compromise Cyanate immediately broke). For the first time in his afterlife, Jacket has a bone to pick with someone else. Nobody threatens to hurt the Princess. Lin Jacket became aquainted with Lin through Lanette after the latter offered to help him become stronger. In order to test his capabilities and for Lanette to investigate the true nature behind his shapeshifting powers, Jacket was thrown into a series of "friendly" sparring matches with Lin that resulted in him being tossed around like a punching bag for a few days on end. Lin claims the position as one of two people whose wrath that Jacket truly fears, the other being his former Crosser Mirto. Although he slowly became used to the lady's intimidating presence, he dares not trifle with her in anyway. Jacket politely refers to her as "Miss Lin", obediently follows Lin's every order, and actually attempts to behave himself when she is around, a feat that not even Mirto could accomplish perfectly. Category:Player Characters Category:Strays Category:Characters